Last Premiere
by igobacktoblack
Summary: It's their last NYC premiere and they decided to do something crazy. – Emma/Rupert. Smut One Shot.


**Last Premiere.**

**Emma's POV**

Flashes were blinding me and the screams were making me temporarily deaf. But worth it. I was almost crying. Again. I couldn't believe it was the end. The last NYC premiere. 10 years passed, but right now it seemed like yesterday I was a little girl in my first premiere.

I went to the theater and saw Rupert and Dan talking. I knew it was hard for them too. JK was sitting and I sit by her side. She held my hand and smiled.

"So.. that's it, right?" I said. "The final one."

"Yes. I can't believe, seems it was yesterday I was writing the book.."

"Or the begin of the phenomenon."

She nodded. The boys came to us.

"Hello Emma." Rupert said.

I got up and hugged him and Dan.

"Nervous?" Dan said.

"A little. I honestly don't know what will happen. It's over."

"I know.." he murmured.

They sit and the movie started. After a few minutes, Rupert leaned to whisper in my ear:

"Where are you going after this?"

I looked at him and shrugged.

"Home, I guess."

"I wanna go out, for a drink. Do you want to come with me?"

I bit my lip. We were friends should celebrate. Harry Potter was an era and I'd miss Hermione.

"Ok."

He smiled and I paid attention to the movie again. When it ended, JK, Dan, Rupert, Tom, Matthew and I talked a little, catching up.

Everybody looked at Rupert when he cleaned his throat.

"I have to go now. We'll meet tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." JK said excited.

He gave me a look, saying we should leave. It was easy for us having this conversation; we knew what we were thinking just looking in each other's eyes. He left and I said, casually.

"I have to go too, I'm little tired."

"So am I." Dan put his hand on my waist, I leaned my head in his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you." He whispered in my ear. "I'm happy to spend all these years with you."

I hugged him tightly. I loved Dan, he and Rupert were my best friends, I didn't know how I'd survive without these dorks.

"Well... we'll lunch tomorrow, so I'll try not to miss you." He giggled.

"I know you will miss me anyway." I smiled.

"You're pretty cocky, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him in the cheek. I said goodbye to everybody and left. I saw Rupert waiting for me, leaned in the limo.

"Let's go." I said.

He opened the door and I entered, he followed me.

"Where are we going?"

"Do you know some bar we can go?"

"Hm… without being recognized? Yeah, I know a few ones. But I'm not wearing a discrete dress. And if anyone see us.."

"We're just friends, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I know."

"Sir?" the driver said "To where?"

"Hm.. just drive, nowhere specific."

I frowned and so did the driver.

"We can go to my house, is that ok for you, R?"

"Of course. There's any wine, beer or something alcoholic?"

"Yes. But we can drink now." I pointed to the champagne.

"Ok, we can go now." he said to the driver, who nodded and closed the little partition, to give us privacy.

We drank a few glasses of champagne and I wasn't too strong, so I was beginning to be a little dizzy.

"Hey R" I laughed.

"It seems like someone had enough for the night." He grabbed the glass from my hand and put it away.

"Ruuuuuuuupert!" I made my puppy face.

"No."

"Ok, dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Dad?" he laughed "That's brand new information."

"You're too hot to be a dad, but.." I straddled him; my dress went up, showing my thighs. My mouth went to his ear." "But you can be my _daddy._" I whispered in a husky tone.

"Emma?" he said, nervous. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"I honestly don't know." I moved my hip, creating some friction. I heard a moan and smiled. "But I don't want to stop."

My lips went to his neck, sucking his skin, leaving a hickey.

"Emma..-

"Shh. We're friends. I know you since I was nine; we went thought all these years together. You can't deny you didn't get curious sometime."

"Curious? A-abou-ut what?"

"Us. In bed."

His jaw dropped and I pushed him to me, kissing him. We did that so many times, but in a technical kiss. No tongue, no.. desire. At least, no Emma/Rupert desire.

He reciprocated the kiss and let my tongue slid to his mouth, he tasted good. Something salt and sweet. His hands tightened around my hips.

I licked his lips and he shivered.

"Emma?' he broke the kiss.

"Shut up Rupert! I want _you._ Now. It's just a one night stand. Nothing serious."

He looked down, sad.

"Unless…"

"Don't play with me, Emma."

My drunken brain wasn't getting a thing.

R. looked up and I saw something in his eyes. Before I could say anything, he kissed me hungrily.

My hands were reaching every skin possible. We didn't have much time and he knew it. I could feel his arousal and I knew he could feel mine.

While we were kissing, his hand pulled the top of my dress down, exposing my breasts.

"They're beautiful…" he murmured before attach one of them, I arched my back, offering myself to him.

His tongue circled my nipple while the other hand massaged the other. I couldn't take it no more, I needed him.

I opened his belt and he undid his pants and pushed them down as far as needed.

He was… big. At least I could see his big erection covered with his briefs.

One of his hands went down and ripped my panties.

"Hey!" I protested.

He didn't say a thing and pressed his thumb against my clit.

Rupert was one of the most important people to me. And for years, since we were teens, I imagined us together.

I bit his lip as he sped up his movements, then my lips went to his ear, sucking his earlobe.

"Did you ever think of us in this way?"

He nodded and smiled. I worked my hand into his briefs and grabbed him. He was so soft and silky. He was hard and moaning against my neck. He seemed to grow harder as I continued to stroke. Rupert should be thankful, he was blessed, definitely.

"Emma.. please.." he pushed my hand away "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

So he pushed him into me. He bit me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

It was different, I never felt this way before. I felt.. **complete**.

He controlled out rhythm, getting fast in each thrust. I kissed him again. I started to spill half words, I couldn't even say his name. He smiled against my mouth and one of his hands moved between our bodies and rubbed his finger him finger in my clit, making me clench around him. Muffle moans echoed in the limo.

He reached the climax before me, breaking the kiss and filling me with his liquid. His body relaxed, but he didn't stop it and continued to fuck me until I came.

"That was.. awesome." I rested my forehead against his.

"Yeah."

The car stopped and I saw my house. We dressed up quickly over. Rupert took care of the driver. Then we went to my house, trying not to catch anyone attention.

"Now we have to talk." He said.

"Why?" I locked the door and went to the kitchen.

He followed me.

"Hm.. because we just had sex in the limo, maybe?"

"That's.. normal."

"Normal?" he frowned. "Have you done this before?"

"What? No!" I smacked his arm.

"Then why..-

"Because I wanted to have sex with you! Are you happy now?"

He was speechless.

"Did you use me?" he whispered, after a good time.

"No. I don't know.. I was curious. But I never admitted."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I was.. curious too."

"And.. did you like it?"

"Yes. It was the best sex I ever had."

I grinned.

"Emma? I have to confess something."

"Ok."

"I.. think, no.. I'm sure. I love you"

"Awn, that's sweet. I love you too."

"No, you don't get me. I'm in love with you."

My jaw dropped, I wasn't too drunk anymore and reality was hitting me. _I had sex with Rupert Grint._

Rupert, my_ best friend._

Rupert,_ the boy I know since we were 9._

"I… I don't know what to say.." I stuttered "I have a boyfriend.."

"And it didn't stop you. We had sex, but **you** started."

"I was drunk."

"You know what you were doing. Don't blame me." He said "You played with me."

"I didn't know about your feeling. Otherwise, I wouldn't.."

"Teased me? But you did. Now I'm going.. –

I grabbed his wrist.

"Since when?" I mumbled.

"I don't know. Since we were 15, I guess."

I choked. He loved me for 6/7 years and never showed anything.

"Yes, I tried to show my feelings." He said, reading my mind. "But you never noticed me. I was only R., your best friend. And I wanted to be more."

"Rup, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a fool."

"No, you're not. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Can you love me?"

"What?"

"You don't love your boyfriend. If you did, you wouldn't have sex with me. I want to know if you feel something for me. Any trace of love. If you do, we can try something, but if you don't…"

"I don't know. I like you, a lot. We.. know everything about each other. But I like _him_ too. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"You already are."

"Rupert…"

"I want an answer. And I want it now. I can make you happy. You can't deny you felt different when I was inside of you. This is something, this is love."

I shut my eyes, trying to think straight. Was he right? Did I love him?

"Take a chance on us." He pleaded.

My heart melted, saying yes. So.. I nodded. I really felt different in that limo and he understood me like no one did. We could try. Maybe.. he was right. Maybe _I loved him._

He smiled and put his hands in my hips.

"So.. now what?" I asked, a little nervous.

"I kiss you and I take you to your bedroom."

"What are you waiting for?"

He smirked and kissed me, then carried me to my bedroom and we had again.

I never felt this good before, so somewhere inside, I knew we were right. So I'd put my heart on this relationship and see what will happen.

Maybe the future could smile for us.

Who knew we would take so long, like Ron and Hermione, to get it right?

_Better late than never._


End file.
